Again (Haikyu)
by Sly Saki
Summary: My Younger Sister Hitoka... Can you forgive me for lying? [Reincarnate Oc] [Oldest Brother of Yaichi] [Former Title: Hold Your Ground]
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

The crowd shouts and cheers that echo in this stadium that holds everyone hopes and dream. How enchanting, if only it could last forever.

Volleyball is the sport that I loved.

It's also my downfall.

Yaichi, my dear sister how can I ever tell you that I was never suppose to be born.

That you never have a brother at all.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Older brother, I love you.

_**A/n: I want to say thank you for waiting for chapter 1 to come out. I want to say that the plot template for this story is almost finish and I hope to finish this fanfiction before 2021, I've desperately tried to find elementary school in Haikyuu but due to none of them appearing I might as well go and find/make up a school. Thank you for reading!**_

Tomorrow is the day. Hisao could only dread the upcoming days in his elementary school, his beloved sister who's one year younger than him pout when he didn't look at her. Little Yachi grabbed onto Hisao shirt and tugged it. Hisao soon return back from his thought and looked at the cute girl. He smiled and poke her forehead, "Hmmm~ What do you want?"

She puffed her chubby cheeks, "You didn't hear me!" Her soon clear eyes became cloudy as she sobbed softly.

'Ahh~ shoot.' thought Hisao.

"Okay, okay. I'll buy you anything when I come back from school tomorrow, so don't cry okay? I'll be sure to spend the rest of the day playing with you." Hisao wiped little Yachi tears away and smile kindly. Yachi sniffed and utter, "Really? Like really, really?" He nodded and plant a kiss on his sister forehead.

As Hisao comfort her, his mother came home from work. Yachi brighten up and ran towards mother.

"Mommy!" She cried out and her smile shows her baby teeth.

Hisao stared at his mother as he nodded at her. Hisao and his mother had never really have a good relationship towards each other. He calmly stood up and went inside to his room. Hisao couldn't help but to hope that tomorrow will be a good day.

* * *

Again, Hisao mother left them to go to work. Hisao stared at the money on the table as he frown from displeasure. Yachi woke up about ten minute later from the smell of bacon and eggs that Hisao made. Ever since their father abandoned his mother and them, Hisao mother went to work for days and never return back until 3 days later. She thankfully left load of money to help them survive for those days, however a child don't even know how to cook. Thankfully Hisao have his memories from before he died and reborn.

Hisao prepared the breakfast and set it on the table. "Yachi, don't forget to eat your veggies." He didn't forget to place fresh, washed veggies on the plates and set one of the plate on her side. Yachi nodded meekly and tried to climb up the high chair. Hisao grabbed her and place her on the high chair before sitting back down on his chair.

"Itadakimasu."

As they finished eating, Hisao stared at the clock it's 6:20 a.m they still have time to go to school.

"Yachi, are you wearing your clothing for school already?"

"Yes!" She shouted out with energy.

Hisao patted Yachi head and grabbed her backpack and his to walk to school. He stared at the T.V for the new of the weather, _"Today is going to be a warm, sunny day."_ He then proceed to turn off the T.V.

He grabbed the keys at the doorway and put on his shoes. Hisao waited for Yachi to put on her shoe before leaving the apartment and locking it.

* * *

Hisao held Yachi hand and walked her to Toyama Pre-school. He arrived at the school and told the staffs about the her likes and allergies before taking the station to the school he's going.

**Sendai Shiritsu Higashishiromaru Elementary School**

The bold word appeared at the front of the school. It was the opening entrance to the school, Hisao eyes wandered off the moment he step inside the school until his eyes caught a bright red hair. 'Huh.' thought Hisao. Hisao stared at the red hair boy from behind until he turned around. That look, the eyes that are droopy and that smile!

"Tendo! Satori Tendo!' Hisao was close to almost shouting the name at the boy who's standing alone. Tendo eyes wandered off until his and Hisao eyes are locked into each other. Hisao looked away and sped off to who knows where. Tendo showed a bit of interest before shrugging it off.

After that the bell rang. Hisao stopped and looked around only to find him somewhere in the back of the school, he's lost. Thankfully one the staff spotted him and ask for his name only to find out that he's the new transfer student. Hisao apologize for not arriving to his class only to be consulted by the staff members in the faculty room.

Hisao walked to his classroom with a blank stare. The moment he step inside the classroom, the rowdiness was soon stop by the teacher. Mr. Ieyasu introduce Hisao to the class.

"Quiet! Come on in Hitoka!" He usher Hisao in the class.

Hisao walked in the class and turn to face the crowd, his face showed no emotion as he introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Hitoka Hisao. I'm glad to be in this class."

The childrens whispered to each other and called Hisao a creepy person. Hisao didn't care as long as he finish school they won't bother him again. Only until Hisao scan the room only to see bright red hair.

'Huh?! I thought that 3rd year student are suppose to be at A-3 classroom?' Hisao raised his eyebrow at Tendo.

Tendo stared at Hisao before smiling creepily. 'That's going to label him as a weirdo.' He thought before shaking his head.

"Hitoka-san, your seat will be next to Tendo seat." Mr. Ieyasu told me, "TENDO! Raise your hand!"

The shout was loud and harsh, as Tendo raised his hand and smirk. Hisao walked at his direction and sat down next to him. 'It's always the window seat.' He thought before frowning.

* * *

As the lunch bell rang, Hisao sat the his desk and lay his head down. However Tendo didn't let him nap. Tendo began to bother Hisao until Hisao gave up.

"What!?" Hisao made a hush whisper to him.

"Oh~ Ara~ You finally responded?"

Hisao held in his anger and smile with a blank face, "What do you want?"

"New boy, you do know that you can't nap right now?"

'Damn, busted.' Hisao clicked his tongue before saying, "I was just stretching."

Tendo spend the whole day bothering Hisao.

* * *

The school bell rang to get out of the school, Hisao quickly grabbed his stuff and ran out the class and down the hall to the front entrance. 'I must hurry, please don't follow me!' He thought desperately.

"So what are you doing?"

Hisao sighed hearing the familiar voice. "I'm going home."

Tendo caught up with Hisao and hummed. Tendo then proceed to give Hisao a gift, it was an earring. Hisao stopped and stared at the gift before saying, "Why do you have a gift for me? We only met each other for only one day? WAIT! The answer is how the heck do you even brought the earring?!" Hisao was in shocked.

"Hmmmm~ I can't?" Tendo inquired to him.

Hisao was speechless before he even accept the gift, Tendo bend down to Hisao and put the earring on Hisao left ear. The moment Tendo turned to look at Hisao face, Tendo eyes widen.

"A-ah, thank you!" Hisao thank him before running out the school and ran towards the direction of Yachi school.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Show Me More

Tendo groaned on the bed as he thought back today. Tendo mouth twitch as the memory, where the new kid blushed. 'How cute.' he thought while touching his red hair, "I can't wait to bother him tomorrow." he muttered. Tendo sighed in contentment until his door was slammed open by his mother.

"TENDO! Gosh darn it! Wash the damn dishes, will you?!"

"Aiiii~"

"Brat."

"I'll be just there~" Tendo stood up and hummed while looking at another pair of the earring on the table before leaving to do the dishes.

* * *

Tendo walked to school and saw the new kid. He hummed while thinking about his name, 'Hmm~ What's his name again?' Tendo stopped and close his eyes until he finally got his name.

"Ah! I got it~ Hitoka nee~?" Tendo ran towards Hisao while grabbing his bag.

"Huh-"

Hisao turned only to be hugged by Tendo. Hisao was hugged forcefully as he struggled to get out, "Hfmm~ Get off of me!" Hisao tried to push Tendo away however Tendo hug Hisao even harder. After a few minute of hugging, Tendo stopped hugging Hisao then he turned to look at his face, Hisao face was beet red from embarrassment. Tendo stared at his face before looking at the earring on his ear, 'Ah~ He's still wearing the earring.' he thought.

Only until Tendo realized, Hisao was short even shorter then him and the rest of the kids. "Hmm~? Did you got shorter?" He inquired only making Hisao mad, Hisao clench his hand and punch him.

"We only met each other yesterday! Don't act like we're friends!"

Tendo thought, 'Oh~ that face is even cuter.'

"You- don't stare at me like that! You pervert!" Hisao shriek in horror as Tendo held his waist, "Don't hold onto my waist, damn it!"

**Ding-Ding! Student, hurry into the classroom now!**

The broadcaster announces to the children's from outside. "Hmm~ Let's hurry back to the classroom."

Hisao glared at Tendo before stomping back to the class. Tendo touched his face from pain before grinning at him, "Hmm... let's go back to the classroom."

* * *

For that whole year, Tendo bothered Hisao for days at school watching Hisao show many expression. Hisao went through many pranks and jokes that Tendo did to him, and finally... when it's time for Tendo to go and graduate from the elementary school.

Tendo bend down to look at Hisao who's ignoring him, "Lets meet each other in middle and high school~ I can't wait to meet you again~" He hummed as he petted Hisao head. "I went through so many dumb pranks and this is all you're going to say to me?" Hisao smack Tendo hand and clap back at him.

"And we're not even friends from the start? Jeez... so annoying." Hisao muttered while frowning. he thought, 'Damn it, he's been bothering me for all this time and now he's acting like we'll see each other again? I'll make sure to absolutely not see him again.' Hisao reached for his pocket and gave Tendo a small earring. The earring seem like an earring that could only be suitable to be pierce on the outer top of his ear.

"Hmm~ A gift? Ehhh~ the infamous transfer student giving _me_ a gift?!" Tendo acted 'surprised' as he grabbed the earring and whispered near Hisao ear, "Thanks~ I'll be sure to give you an gift when we met again~"

Hisao snorted and walked away from Tendo who smiled like a pervert at him with leering eyes. "Bye-bye~" Tendo waved his hand at him.

Hisao turned to look at him and made a small wave back. 'Hmm? He say he doesn't care yet look at him.' Tendo thought before laughing at the small gesture.

* * *

The next following year, Hisao never knew that the school year was so boring. He wished that, that stupid idiot was come and talk to him about Shonen Jump every morning. He wished that Tendo would talk to him and hum that stupid song of his but... he'd already graduate. Hisao mother enrolled Yachi in the same year in his school and in the same class. After all of that 3 years had passed, everything was different. He's now in a different middle school.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Restarting

Hisao sat at the couch with a book on his hand. Yachi was gone for the whole day while going to her summer school. Hisao lift his eyes from the book to stare at the mirror that's a few foot away from him, the mirror reflect Hisao reflection. His eyes was like a void that's in endless space. No emotion. No spark in his eyes.

Hisao put aside the book and walked up near the mirror, as his face got closer to the mirror. The mirror went blank. His reflection wasn't there. "!" Hisao staggered from shock. Soon the room went dark and a boy about the same height as him appeared.

"..re.. ou... scare?" The voice got clearer, "Are you regretting it?"

Hisao stared at the now fully form figure in the mirror, It was him yet also wasn't. The other him in the mirror smirk at Hisao, "Look at you. You're such a mess. You thought that if you stayed with the main cast, you can be a part of them? Don't make me laugh. You're nothing but a piece of SHIT! A FUCKING LOSER!"

Hisao went quiet from the sentence. Hisao knew. He knew that even if he was to be near them, he's only a side character. Something to be use and thrown away. Something as simple like that is not useful. However he smiled at the mirror, "And? This is my life and you're my past. I'm not you anymore. I'm going to move on." The room soon went back to it's original place.

He whispered, "I won't regret it. I'll never regret again. I gave up my dream due to an injury and now I'm going back to running." He went silent in the empty room. The sound of key rang at the door, he turn his head towards the door to meet his mother. Hisao greet her in a cold manner, "Welcome back mother."

Madoka gaze at Hisao with hurtful eyes but he didn't see them. Madoka was about to talk to Hisao but he grab his running shoe and his bag before she said anything and went past her.

"Hisa-"

The door slam shut behind her.

* * *

"EHHH?!" The pink hair lady cried in shock, "But aren't you his mother? Why did he do that? What a unfaithful son."

Madoka glare at the pink head and smack her, "He's not. Whatever problem he has... when the time comes he'll tell me."

"Pff~ Seriously? Oh my gosh is this the same famous heartless woman who I still know?" She utter in shock until she was flick on her forehead.

The pink head touch her head and pout in pain, "Huh? Hey Madoka-san isn't that your son?"

"What?"

She turned her head and saw Hisao through the tinted shop window, she saw Hisao stretch and wearing the running shoe she has brought him. Hisao was running. Madoka has never saw his face bright and happy in her entire life, she felt that whatever that has happen to him was very exhausting for him but she finally saw the heavy weight crumbling slowly away.

"Wow! Your son run quite fast!" The pink head exclaim in shock.

It's as if Hisao was like the wind. It's as if he was shouting out to the world as if he saying_**I'm here****! **_**_Come and find me!_** Madoka knew deep inside, that Hisao wanted to run.

"I see..."

"Eh?" The pink head look at Madoka.

She was smiling.


	5. IMPORTANT MUST READ

Thank you for all of the favorable bookmarks and hearts I'm not going to upload this story here but on Archive of Our Own.

I hope you'll continue to read and support me.


End file.
